xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku Son(Universe 7)
Goku, born Kakarot, is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. He is the adoptive grandson of Grandpa Gohan, the son of Bardock and Gine, the husband of Chi-Chi, the father of Gohan and Goten, the grandfather of Pan, and later the ancestor of Goku Jr. Cheerful, courageous and also a bit naive, Goku is a Saiyan originally sent to Earth as an infant with the mission to destroy it. However, an accident alters his memory, causing him to grow up pure-hearted and later become Earth's greatest defender, as well as the informal leader of the Z Fighters.13 Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace. Training #Move a Rock # Do Two Finger Hand Stands while walking down hill # Walk on your Hands while Pulling a Giant Tree # Swim Across the World to Papaya Island # Have 15 Monkeys Pull you’re Tail so that it doesn't become your Weakness. # Use Ki Energy to Move a Pyramid closer to you then left it up in the Air. Then Jump through it. # Focus on the water, concentrate your Energy right through the glass and lift it up in the air. # Walk around in 20 Times Earth’s Gravity. # Do 10,000 Sit Ups in 20 Times Earth’s Gravity. # 8,000 Sit Ups in 20 Times Earth’s Gravity. # Do Handstand Push Ups in 20 Times Earth’s Gravity. # Do One Handed Push Ups 20 Times Earth’s Gravity. # Do Pushing Drills with Dumbbells in your Hand 20 Times Earth’s Gravity. # Send a Kaio-Ken X20 Energy Wave to Alpha Sun # Do Back Flips in 20 Times Earth’s Gravity. # Shadow Drill in 50 Times Earth’s Gravity. # Do Back Flips in 50 Times Earth’s Gravity. # Do Sit Ups in 50 Times Earth’s Gravity while tied to a rope. # Do 10,000 Pull Ups with Dumb Bells in 50 Times Earth’s Gravity while tied to a rope. # Sit up in 89 Times Earth’s Gravity. # Send a Kamehameha to cut down the Rope in 100 Times Earths Normal Gravity. # Swing yourself over to the Gravity machine in 100 Times Earths Normal Gravity. # Do a Kaio-Ken in 100 Times Earth's Normal Gravity. # Stand Up in 100 Times Earths Normal Gravity. # Send a Bending Kamehameha and have it hit you in 100 Times Earth's Normal Gravity. # Do a Kaio-Ken and Send a Ki Blast around the Gravity Machine then do a Bending Kamehameha in 100 Times Earth's Normal Gravity and have them both hit you. # Do 10,000 One Hand Push Ups in 100 Times Earths Normal Gravity. # Fight against Goku and Piccolo # Shoot a Kamehameha Wave straight through the Water so that you can see the bottom and to the Mainland # It’s Hot and there is less Air, the Gravity is 10X Times That of Earth’s. The Temperature can change fast. The air gets denser the deeper you go. # # He likes to train on King Kai's Planet by running with Bubbles(Dragonball). Training Episodes # Friends Reborn! Zarbon’s Hideous Transformation # There Is Planet Earth, Father! Frieza and King Cold Strike Back! Zenkai #Master Roshi #Mercenary Tao #Tien Shinhan #Tambourine #King Piccolo #Piccolo Jr. #Prince Vegeta #Captain Ginyu #Frieza #Android 19 #Gohan Son(The Great Saiyaman) #Broly #Kid Buu #Syn Shenron Techniques # Afterimage Technique # Bending Kamehameha # Destructo Disk # Double Kamehameha # Energy Shield # Flight # Fusion Dance # Instant Transmission # Kamehameha # Kaio-ken # Kaio-ken Attack # Kaio-ken Finish # Kaio-ken Kamehameha # Kiai # Ki Blast # Ki Blast Deflect # Ki Masking # Ki Transfer # Spirit Bomb # Spirit Shot # Super Kamehameha # Telepathy Energy-based techniques * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Invisible Eye Blast – Goku has the ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. He uses this twice in the anime (once in the manga). The first (and only time in the manga) was when he used it to dig a hole in the Namekian ground to bury Vegeta's corpse in, after he was killed by Frieza. The second was during the battle against Omega Shenron, when Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta used it to knock Omega several feet back. It is likely that this move is rather weak, as even as a Super Saiyan 4, after fusing with Vegeta, it did nothing but stagger Omega, justifying why he did not use it in any other battles. * Destructo Disk – The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. * Kamehameha – Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku has also invented numerous variations of technique, such as the Bending Kamehameha, Super''Kamehameha'', Kaio-ken Kamehameha, Double Kamehameha, Twin Dragon Shot, Angry Kamehameha, Flying Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, True''Kamehameha'', Kamehameha Rebirth, 10x Kamehameha, and God''Kamehameha''. The Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game adds variations such as the Distracting Kamehameha and the Dimension Breaker. * Continuous Kamehameha – Goku releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Also called Super Energy Wave Volley. * Solar Flare – The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. * Homing Energy Wave – A move where Goku fires a Ki Blast that targets his enemy. He used it against Pikkon in the episode "Final Round". * Saiyan Aura Blast – A yellow energy wave attack fired with one hand. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Qigong Bullet – The charged ki blast used by Goku to destroy Meta-Cooler Core. * Spirit Bomb – One of Goku's signature attacks in which he conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. Its power was used against many powerful opponents such as Vegeta, Frieza, Dr. Wheelo, Turles, Lord Slug,Super Android 13, Kid Buu and Omega Shenron. It was also absorbed for increased strength in Super Android 13!. It has a few variations: Large Spirit Bomb, Instant Spirit Bomb, Super Spirit Bomb andUniversal Spirit Bomb. * Suspended Blast – The one handed energy attack used to threatenSupreme Kai. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Martial techniques * Dragonthrow – Goku's signature grapple throw. He uses an example of this move on Frieza when he grabbed his tail during their battle onNamek. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai. * Full-Nelson – Executed by performing half nelsons with both arms, though Goku only used this once against Raditz. * Hasshu-ken – A technique, used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique, in which Goku moves his two arms so fast that they each appear to be in four places at once, effectively giving him eight arms to use in combat. * Crazy Fist – This is a distraction move designed to confuse and taunt the opponent. Goku who acts like adog or a monkey, barking and jumping around to scare his opponent. Goku uses this in reaction to Jackie Chun's (Master Roshi's alter-ego) use of the Drunken Fist. * Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper – An attack in which Goku delivers either a strong punch, a poke in the eyes, or an open palm strike. * Tornado! – Goku spins while rushing on the opponent to attack him/her. Used against Nam. * Headshot - Goku utilized the God of Destruction's finger flick technique against Beerus in order to get revenge on him for previously attacking him with it. * One-inch punch – A close range punching technique. Used by Goku against Golden Frieza in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. * Sword Breaker – The technique used to break Ledgic's sword. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Crow Kick – The kick used by Super Saiyan 4 Goku against Naturon Shenron (Mole absorbed). Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Speed Techniques Even though it is not exactly certain how fast Goku can travel, on several occasions, it has been suggested that Goku, by the end of Dragon Ball Z, can move faster than the speed of light, as Piccolo claims that Raditz can move faster than the speed of light, and Raditz is not nearly as powerful as Goku at the end of Z''. However, one must note this was merely stated in the Saban dubbed episodes, and is flawed considering that in the same dub, it is mentioned that the Z Fighters themselves watch the light from someone's aura to see where they are during fast-paced battles. Vegito is suggested to have the ability to move faster than light speed, considering that he told Super Buu that he had to feel the movement of his ''ki because he would not be able to see him with his eyes. Some people argue that Goku is indeed faster than light speed by the end of''Dragon Ball Z'', if not by some time earlier in the series, and can move instantaneously while using Instant Transmission. * Flight – The user uses their ki to give them the ability to levitate. * Afterimage Technique – This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. * Instant Transmission – Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a location that they teleport to. * Kaio-ken – Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed. The highest level of this attack used is x20. Goku does not use it much after becoming Super Saiyan. However, Goku has a technique where he combines the Kaio-ken with his Super Saiyan transformation, the Super Kaio-ken; this is done on one occasion, in his fight against Pikkon. * Mid-Air Stop – While falling to the ground, Goku exhales deeply in order to keep himself suspended in the air long enough to dodge. Goku uses this technique during his battle against King Chappa in the preliminaries of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. * Tail Attack – Goku whips his opponent using his tail. He uses this to break free from Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique hold. * Tail-Helicopter Technique – Goku swings his tail in a circle fast enough to hover and fly freely. Used only once, in his fight against Jackie Chun in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. * High Speed Movement - Goku's signature attack in the Raging Blast series. Super Powers A seasoned fighter can manipulate his Power Level at will. * Goku took a metal axe to his head and the axe literally shattered into pieces. * Goku took a sniper bullet to his head and a bazooka by the red ribbon army. * Goku was able to block all of Frieza's Death Beam Attacks with only one hand and aim them all away from his friends. Techniques # Bending Kamehameha # Instant Transmission # Kamehameha The Super Saiyan God can only exist temporally in your world. It is achieved when Multiple Saiyans project there Energies onto another one. You have to be Pure Hearted in order to achieve it. Five Saiyans with Rightous hearts must join hands and instill there inner light into there friend. *According to Bulma Briefs Goku's hair, and eyes turn completely Red. * According to Piccolo the way the Battle was progressing it was almost as if Beerus God of Destruction was training him. *According to Krillin he couldn't get a read on Goku's Power Level. *According to Master Roshi Goku dropped a few pounds when he transformed. * During the Battle Goku was only using about 80 % of his Strength. * Goku didn't like being a Deity because it wasn't a Power he could achieve on his own. * When in this form the Punches are like Earthquakes. *When Goku obtained God form his body learned from the experience. Merely feeling that level of power was able to push him to knew heights. Battles * Goku vs. Big Fish * Goku vs. Pterodactyl * Goku vs. Bear Thief * Goku vs. Oolong * Goku vs. Yamcha * Goku vs. Yamcha (rematch) * Goku vs. Rabbit Mob Henchmen * Goku, Yamcha, and Puar vs. Monster Carrot * Goku (Great Ape) vs. Emperor Pilaf, Shu, and Mai (Anime only) * Goku (Great Ape) vs. Yamcha and Puar * Goku vs. Policeman * Goku vs. Krillin * Goku vs. Launch * Goku vs Large Man * Goku vs. Boxer * Goku vs. Kenpou Fighter * Goku vs. Giran * Goku vs. Nam * Goku vs. Jackie Chun * Goku vs. Colonel Silver * Goku vs. Major Metallitron * Goku vs. The Five Murasaki Brothers * Goku vs. Buyon * Goku and Android 8 vs. General White * Goku vs. City Martial Artist * Goku vs. Two City Punks * Goku and Krillin vs. Pirate Robot * Goku vs. Giant Octopus * Goku vs. General Blue * Goku vs. Captain Yellow * Goku vs. Mercenary Tao * Goku vs. Mercenary Tao (rematch) * Goku vs. Staff Officer Black * Goku vs. Bandages the Mummy * Goku vs. Spike the Devil Man * Goku vs. Grandpa Gohan * Goku vs. Pilaf Gang * Goku vs. Terror and Plague (Anime only) * Goku vs. Chin Taiken (Anime only) * Goku vs. Rising Dragon (Anime only) * Goku vs. Sky Dragon (Anime only) * Goku vs. Gola (Anime only) * Goku vs. Shula (Anime only) * Goku vs. Tien Shinhan (Anime only) * Goku vs. InoShikaCho (Anime only) * Goku vs. King Chappa * Goku vs. Pamput * Goku vs. Krillin * Goku vs. Tien Shinhan * Goku vs. Tambourine * Goku vs. Yajirobe * Goku vs. Tambourine (rematch) * Goku vs. King Piccolo * Goku and Yajirobe vs. Ice Monster (Anime only) * Goku vs. Darkness (Master Roshi) (Anime only) * Goku vs. Drum * Goku vs. King Piccolo * Goku vs. Mr. Popo * Goku vs. Yaochun (Anime only) * Goku vs. Master Mutaito (Anime only) * Goku vs. Master Shen (Anime only) * Goku vs. Goku's Doll (Anime only) * Goku vs. King Chappa * Goku vs. Chi-Chi * Goku vs. Tien Shinhan * Goku vs. Piccolo Jr. * Goku vs. Annin (Anime only) ; Dragon Ball Z * Goku vs. Raditz * Goku and Piccolo vs. Raditz * Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan vs. Raditz * Goku vs Goz (anime only) * Goku vs. Mez (race; anime only) * Goku vs. Princess Snake (anime only) * Goku vs. Nappa * Goku vs. Vegeta (Base/Great Ape) * Goku vs. Recoome * Goku vs. Burter and Jeice * Goku vs. Captain Ginyu * Goku (Captain Ginyu's body), Gohan, and Krillin vs. Captain Ginyu (Goku's body) (anime only) * Goku vs. Frieza (Final Form/50% Full Power) * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza (Final Form-50% Full Power/70% Full Power/100% Full Power) Image 180722 172041.png * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza (Final Form/100% Full Power) * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) (sparring) * Goku and Piccolo vs. Gohan (training; anime only) * Goku vs. Gohan and Piccolo (training; anime only) * Goku vs. Piccolo (training; anime only) * Goku vs. Gohan (training; anime only) * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 19 * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 20 (Nightmare Sequence; anime only) * Goku, Future Trunks, Gohan, and Krillin vs. Android 17 and Android 18 (dream; anime only) * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan) (training; anime only) * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan) (training; anime only) * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan) (training; anime only) * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan) (training; anime only) * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan) (training; anime only) * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Cell (Perfect Form) * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Cell Jr. * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan) (Flashback; anime only) * Goku (Super Saiyan Power) vs. Jeice, Burter, Recoome, and Guldo (anime only) * Goku vs. Caterpy (anime only) * Goku vs. Arqua (anime only) * Goku vs. Maraikoh (anime only) * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Kaio-ken) vs. Pikkon (anime only) * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Pikkon (Anime only) * Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin vs. Dabura * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Yakon * Goku (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2/Majin Vegeta) * Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Innocent Buu * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) (Anime only) * Goku (Super Saiyan) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) (Anime only) * Goku and Vegeta vs. Enzyme (anime only) * Goku vs. Roundworm (anime only) * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Gohan (Clone) (Potential Unleashed) (Anime only) * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) and Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Super Buu (Anime only) * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Super Buu (anime only) * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3)214 vs. Kid Buu * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Kid Buu Dragon Ball Kai (2014) Episode 63 0532.jpg * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Kid Buu * Goku vs. Snake (anime only) * Goku vs. Goten * Goku vs. Uub ; Dragon Ball Super ; Anime Image 180717 200053.png|vs. Kelfa Ultra Instinct Image 180717 212305.png|vs. Jiren Mastered Ultra Instinct Image 180717 214923.png|vs. Jiren Super Saiyan Image 180717 215028.png|vs. Defeat of Jiren * Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Beerus * Goku (Super Saiyan God/Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Beerus * Goku and Vegeta vs. Whis * Goku vs. Vegeta * Goku (God-like Saiyan) vs. Frieza (Final Form) * Goku (God-like Saiyan) vs. Vegeta (God-like Saiyan) * Goku (God-like Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Frieza (Final Form/Golden Frieza) * Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Frieza (Final Form/Golden Frieza) * Goku vs. Vegeta * Goku vs. Botamo * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Frost (First Form/Second Form/Final Form) * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) vs. Hit (Base/Awoken/Pure Progress) Dragonball super Screenshot 0180.jpg|Vs. Hit Kaio-Ken Blue * Goku vs. Beerus * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Duplicate Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) * Goku (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Goku Black * Goku (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Zamasu * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) Scene 123392.png * Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue/Base), & Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) & Future Zamasu * Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Future Zamasu DBS 6322311.png * Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) & Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) * Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) & Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Fused Zamasu Image 180604 205157.png Image 180611 233403.png * Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue), & Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Anger) vs. Fused Zamasu * Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Fused Zamasu Image 180611 233536.png Image 180611 235153.png Image 180611 235206.png * Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Anger) vs. Infinite Zamasu * Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Arale Norimaki * Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Hit Image 180726 175727.png Image 180726 175802.png Image 180726 175748.png Image 180720 014951.png * Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Hit Dragon 73 0834.jpg Image 180726 180246.png Image 180726 180232.png Image 180726 180216.png Image 180726 180154.png Image 180726 175921.png Image 180726 175906.png Image 180726 175853.png Image 180726 175839.png Image 180726 175819.png * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Gohan (Great Saiyaman/Super Saiyan) * Goku vs. Krillin * Goku (Weighted Turtle Suit) vs. Krillin * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan Blue) and Krillin vs. Tambourine (illusion), King Piccolo (illusion), Vegeta (illusion), Nappa (illusion), Ginyu (illusion), Burter (illusion), Jeice (illusion), Recoome (illusion), Guldo (illusion), Frieza (Final Form) (illusion), Cell (Perfect Form) (illusion), Super Buu (illusion), Dabura (illusion), Raditz (illusion), Bulma (illusion), and Super Shenron (illusion) * Goku vs. Burglars * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Whis * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Bergamo * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Toppo * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Krillin and Android 18 * Goku vs. Good Buu (Shape-Up) * Goku and Android 17 vs. Poachers * Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Android 17 * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) and Android 17 vs. Galactic Poachers * Goku, Tien Shinhan, and Chiaotzu vs. Tenshin-Style Dojo students (Yurin's witchcraft) * Goku vs Master Roshi (Yurin's witchcraft/Max Power) * Goku and Tien Shinhan vs. Gohan and Piccolo * Goku (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) vs. Gohan (Potential Unleashed) * Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Whis * Goku and Frieza (Final Form/True Golden Frieza) vs. Universe 9's Assassin Boss & Universe 9's Assassins * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Frieza (True Golden Frieza) * Goku vs. Ganos * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Nink * Goku vs. Bergamo * Goku vs. Bergamo, Lavender, and Basil * Goku vs. Basil * Goku vs. Chappil and Bergamo * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Chappil and Comfrey * Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Bergamo, Lavender, and Basil * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Jimeze * Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Caulifla (Super Saiyan Third Grade/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) * Goku (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) * Goku vs. Toppo * Goku vs. Tupper (Base/Petrified form) & Zoiray * Goku & Android 18 vs. Tupper (Base/Petrified form) & Zoiray * Goku vs. Su Roas (Rozie) * Goku & Hit (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Dyspo and Kunshi * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Maji Kayo (Muscular Form) * Goku and Vegeta vs. Prum * Goku and Vegeta vs. Hermila and Prum * Goku and Vegeta vs. Prum * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne/Super Ribrianne) * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) vs. Jiren * Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) vs. Jiren Image 180717 193240.png * Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) vs. Toppo & Dyspo * Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-/Base) vs. Jiren * Goku vs. Koitsukai, Panchia, and Bollarator * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Caulifla (Super Saiyan 2) * Goku (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan God) vs. Caulifla (Super Saiyan 2) and Kale (Base/C-type Super Saiyan/Legendary Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2 (Kale's version)) * Goku (Super Saiyan God) vs. Kefla * Goku (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken/Base/Ultra Instinct -Sign-) vs. Kefla (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Zarbuto, Rabanra, & Zirloin * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue), Android 17, & Android 18 vs. Zirloin (Formation), Rabanra (Formation), & Zarbuto (Formation) * Goku vs. Botamo (Illusion) * Goku and Android 17 vs. Damon * Goku vs. Panchia * Goku and Vegeta vs. Panchia and Bollarator * Goku and Vegeta vs. Koichiarator * Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue), and Gohan (Potential Unleashed) vs. Koichiarator and Paparoni * Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Android 17, Android 18, Frieza (Final Form), and Jiren vs. Anilaza * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan God), Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Gohan (Base/Potential Unleashed), Android 17, and Android 18 vs. Anilaza * Goku (Super Saiyan God), Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Gohan (Potential Unleashed), Android 17, Android 18, and Frieza (Final Form) vs. Anilaza * Goku (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue), Gohan (Potential Unleashed), Android 17, and Frieza (Final Form/True Golden Frieza) vs. Anilaza * Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Jiren * Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Jiren * Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Jiren Image 180717 190421.png * Goku (Super Saiyan Blue/Base) vs. Jiren * Goku (Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken/Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan God SS・Shinka) vs. Jiren * Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Jiren (Full Power) * Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan God SS・Shinka), and Android 17 vs. Jiren (Full Power) * Goku (Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) vs. Jiren (Full Power) * Goku (Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken/Base) vs. Jiren (Full Power) * Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan God SS・Shinka), and Android 17 vs. Jiren (Full Power) * Goku (Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken), Vegeta (Super Saiyan God SS・Shinka), and Android 17 vs. Jiren (Full Power) * Goku (Super Saiyan Blue/Base/Ultra Instinct -Sign-/Ultra Instinct) vs. Jiren (Full Power/Hidden Power Awakened) * Goku, Android 17, and Frieza (Final Form) vs. Jiren (Full Power/Hidden Power Awakened) * Goku and Frieza (Final Form) vs. Jiren * Goku and Frieza (Final Form) vs. Jiren * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan), Frieza (Final Form), and Android 17 vs. Jiren * Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) ; Manga * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza (Final Form), Cell (Perfect Form), and Kid Buu (Image training) * Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Beerus * Goku (Super Saiyan God) vs. Beerus * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Frost (First Form/Second Form/Final Form) * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Hit * Goku (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan God) vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) * Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Future Zamasu * Goku (Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan God) vs. Future Zamasu * Goku (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Fused Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé) * Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Fused Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé) * Goku and Vegeta vs. Fused Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé) * Goku (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Fused Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé) * Goku (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Fused Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé) * Goku vs. Goku Black (Infinite Zamasu/Super Saiyan Rosé) and Future Zamasu (Infinite Zamasu/Super Saiyan Rosé) * Goku vs. Bandits * Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan God/Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Toppo (Base/Aura of a God) * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Android 17 * Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Frieza (Final Form) (Flashback) * Goku vs. Frieza (Final Form) (Unseen) * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Vuon, Kahseral, Tupper, Zoiray, Kettol, and Kunshi * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Frost (Final Form) * Goku (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Toppo and Dyspo * Goku (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Jiren * Goku (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) and Hit vs. Jiren * Goku (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Jiren * Goku (Super Saiyan), Gohan, and Master Roshi vs. Tupper, Zoiray, and Kunshi * Goku (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) Screenshots * 280px-GokuSensesKingPiccolosPowerLevel.png Goku successfully creates a spirt bomb on King Kai's Planet.jpg 280px-GokuKaio-KenNamekGinyu.png 280px-GokuS35.png DragonballZ-Episode291 10.jpg God.png 300px-GokuVsKidBuuEp280.png GokuOlibuOtherWorldT.png 280px-GokuFutureInBedDies.png 74-0.PNG 58goku.PNG 91 z fighters.PNG Goku.png 52z warriors.PNG 53zwarriors.PNG 1022.png 280px-Dbz energy wave.jpg Goku cell.png Goku Jr.jpg z warriors`1.PNG Poder-de-luta-09-1-.png Kai1522777.png Kai1522753.png Kai1521481.png Kai1521457.png Kai1519585.png Kai1519561.png Kai1519537.png Kai1519489.png Kai1519465.png Kai1518313.png Kai1518289.png Kai1517473.png Kai1517449.png Kai1517425.png Kai1517401.png Kai1517185.png Kai1517161.png Kai1517137.png Kai1517089.png Kai1511137.png Kai1511113.png Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0679.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0584.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0539.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0538 (1).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0533-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0532-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0531.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0528-1.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0527-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0526-1.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0526 (1).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0525-1.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0524.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0523.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0522-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0518.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0517-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0516.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0515.jpg DBZKai1626761.png Super (141).jpg Super (139).jpg Super (138).jpg Super (137).jpg Super (136).jpg Super (135).jpg Super (134).jpg Super (130).jpg Super (129).jpg Super (128).jpg Super (127).jpg Super (126).jpg Super (125).jpg Super (124).jpg Super (123).jpg Super (122).jpg Super (121).jpg Super (118).jpg Super (117).jpg Super (113).jpg Super (108).jpg Super (107).jpg Super (106).jpg Super (105).jpg Super (104).jpg Super (103).jpg Super (102).jpg Super (101).jpg Super (100).jpg Super (99).jpg Super (98).jpg Super (97).jpg Super (96).jpg Super (95).jpg Super (94).jpg Super (93).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (288).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (287).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (286).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (285).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (284).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (283).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (282).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (281).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (280).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (279).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (278).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (277).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (276).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (274).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (273).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (271).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (270).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (269).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (268).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (267).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (266).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (265).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (261).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (260).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (259).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (258).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (257).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (256).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (255).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (254).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (253).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (252).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (250).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (249).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (248).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (246).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (245).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (244).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (243).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (242).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (241).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (240).jpg gokuserious.PNG u7.PNG Image Goku Blue Super E123.png Image 180318 173342.png dragonball_super_Screenshot_0180.jpg dragonball_super_Screenshot_0154.jpg dragonball_super_Screenshot_0073.jpg Scene 123346.png Scene 123392.png Scene 101588.png Scene 178822.png DBS 6321023.png DBS 6322311.png Image 180613 212649.png Image 180613 212633.png Image 180613 212603.png Image 180613 212523.png Image 180621 162057.png Image 180705 204127.png Image 180720 014932.png Image 180717 214613.png Image 180717 213756.png Kai 42 (195).png Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Pure of Heart Category:Chosen Ones Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Champions Category:Prodigy Category:Time Travelers Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Cosmic Force Category:Title Characters Category:S Class Category:Flight Category:Aliens Category:Super Soldiers Category:Golden Aura Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Super Centenarians Category:Immortal Category:Hidden Power Category:Deities Category:Moon Walkers Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Smelling Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepath Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Visions Category:My Masters Category:Telekinesis Category:Fusion Dance Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Millionaires Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Lightning Style Category:Astral Projection Category:Armor Users Category:Tacticians Category:Body Adventure Category:Driver Category:Sole Survivor Category:Earthbender Category:Waterbender Category:Crossdresser Category:Animagus Category:Remote Viewing Category:Veterans Category:Aura Reading Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Power Bestowal Category:Energy Absorption Category:Regeneration Category:Transformation Category:Legendary Character Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Father Category:Grandfather Category:Legal Guardian Category:Cooks Category:Invulnerability Category:Tail Category:Depowered Category:Orphan Category:Red Aura Category:Blue Aura Category:White Aura Category:Amnesia Category:Suicide Category:Torture Victims Category:Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Speedster Category:Saiyan Category:Stoic Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Bad Liar Category:PTSD Category:Anger Empowerment Category:Enhanced Eating Category:Z Fighters Category:Luck Category:Sarcasm Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Angels Category:Farmers Category:Nature Energy Users Category:Butler Category:Disturbance in the Force Category:Resurrected Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Wanderers Category:Escape Artist Category:One-Man Army Category:Body Switch Category:Chronokinesis Category:Staff Users Category:Nonexistence Category:Married Category:Apprentice Category:Code of Honor Category:Valhalla Category:Turtle School Category:Pacifist Category:Psychic Category:Hell Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Extra Terrestrial Biological Entities Category:Special Forces Category:Military Category:Royal Guard Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Summoning Category:Resistance Category:World Martial Arts Tournament Category:Martial Artist Category:Shonen Jump Category:Trackers Category:Shonen Jump Category:Lazy Category:Workaholic Category:Involuntary Manslaughter